


A Bunch Of Birdflash

by OwlLover104



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, M/M, Wally and Dick being loveable idiots, otp prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlLover104/pseuds/OwlLover104
Summary: Dick decided there was only one thing to do. He sat on Wally's lap."This is nice." Wally hugged Dick from behind, pulling him closer.Dick's cheeks turned red as he heard his teammates snickering.A bunch of prompted funny Birdflash!
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	A Bunch Of Birdflash

Wally and Dick were in Wally's room he had in the cave, sitting on his bed. Dick was becoming annoyed by Wally's constant begging for one thing.

"C'mon Rob! No one's in here."

"Wally… That still doesn't matter."

Wally huffed and crossed his arms, "I just want you to take your sunglasses off."

Dick pinched the bridge of his nose, "Batman will kill both of us if someone walks in and sees me."

"The door's closed!" Wally waved his arms in the direction of the door. "And I just want to see your eyes."

"Do you have a death wish?" Dick asked with exasperation.

"Fine then," Wally grumbled, "Let me ask you another question."

"Go for it," Dick replied. He was ready for another stupid question.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend or a girlfriend?"

At first Dick was taken back by the out of the blue question. Then he simply replied with, "no."

Wally's green eyes widened. " _How?!_ "

Dick only shrugged, "I do know, never asked, never got asked."

Wally's eyes seemed to stare right through Dick before he averted his gaze, muttering something under his breath, "but you're so beautiful."

Dick did a double take, a blush creeping on his cheeks, "what?"

Wally's eyes widened again, "what?!"

* * *

Two shapes were walking along the sidewalk, not noticing the dark clouds gathering. Wally smiled as he watched Dick ramble on about how Bruce couldn't cook and how the kitchen was almost set on fire. _Again._

The redhead wasn't paying attention to Dick's rant. How could he when his boyfriend, yeah _boyfriend_ , was so cute when he was angry. The ebony teenager stopped talking and waved a hand in Wally's face. "Hey, Walls?"

Wally snapped out of his daydream, "yeah Dickie?"

"Were you even listening?"

"Uh sure!" Wally chirped.

"Yeah right," Dick rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics.

A loud rumble of thunder erupted into the air. Both teenagers looked to the sky.

"Aw man," Wally muttered, "guess we'll have to cut this short."

"It's not raining yet," Dick pointed out.

Right after the ebony spoke, droplets of water started to fall.

"You jinxed us," Wally stated flatly.

The rain started to pick up and Wally quickly dragged him and Dick to the nearest shelter. Which was a bus stop. "I'll run us back to the manor, hopefully we won't get too wet."

Wally watched as Dick pouted, "but I want to feel the rain!"

More thunder came and the rain became a full blown down pour, startling Wally. He quickly regained himself before raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend, "we're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain."

"Yes." The shorter boy stated.

"I'm not letting you get sick! Daddy Bats will kill me!"

That was the last thing Dick heard before he was swept up, flung over Wally's shoulder, and sped towards the manor.

* * *

"Alright, hear me out."

Dick was currently trying to get the team on board with his plan. Kaldur had politely said no to his seemingly ridiculous plan, Connor just grunted and returned to his static and M'gann resumed her cooking.

That left Artemis and Wally.

"You want to get four pigs, put them in shirts and have each shirt labelled 1, 2, 3 and 5 and release them into Walmart?"

Wally promptly snorted at the mention of Walmart as Artemis finished talking.

Dick was ginning evilly, "yes!"

Artemis paused before asking, "why?"

"Because the employees would find 1, 2, 3 and 5 but will tear up the building to find 4! It's genius!"

Artemis shook her head in disbelief, "yeah no."

Dick pouted like a little child and turned to Wally.

Wally chuckled, "this is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course, I'm in."

"Whoo-hoo!" Dick whooped as he celebrated.

Artemis rolled her eyes before she left the pair.

Suddenly Dick turned back to Wally, face serious, and said, "let's begin."

Wally paled, wondering what he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

Wally and Dick were sitting next to each other, Wally's arm draped over Dick's shoulders as the pair watched a movie. 4 buckets of popcorn had been prepared, because Dick knew Wally would start complaining as soon as they were out.

He heard a noise and turned in alarm to see Wally choking on a piece of popcorn. Dick let out a sigh of relief when Wally spat out the popcorn.

"Jeez Wally, don't die on me!"

Wally snapped his head around to meet Dick's gaze, "Don't tell me what to do, I'll die whenever the hell I want!"

* * *

Wally had sped to the manor in a hurry. After bursting into Dick's room, he saw Dick laying on his bed. Dick's head lolled off the bed as he layed on his back. Dick had just come off patrol and now he was stressing about exams and studying.

Wally, not seeing how tired Dick was, asked, "hey, do you have a bag I can borrow?"

The ebony rolled onto his stomach to look at Wally. "The only bags I have are the ones under my eyes, and they're specifically designed to carry the burden of my existence."

"Literally all you had to do was say no."

* * *

Dick had only got up for a second to grab a drink. Only to come back to see Wally sitting in his spot on the couch.

Dick pointed to Wally, "I was sitting there so like move."

Wally grinned like an idiot, "Nah."

"Fine then."

Dick decided there was only one thing to do. He sat on Wally's lap.

"This is nice." Wally hugged Dick from behind, pulling him closer.

Dick's cheeks turned red as he heard his teammates snickering.

* * *

"I can fit the whole world in my hands," the redheaded teen smiled at Dick.

Dick shook his head, "no that's impossible."

Wally smirked before he cupped Dick's face. Dick began blushing furiously as Wally pecked his lips, leaving a dumbfounded ebony behind as he sped away.

* * *

Dick was currently eating ice cream before he paused and said, "my mouth's cold."

Wally started smirking from his position next to the ebony teen. "Want me to warm it up for you?"

Dick blushed and responded, "y-yes."

Wally sped away and in the next moment, he held a hot cocoa in front of Dick. "Here!"

Dick went silent and felt like he was slowly dying inside. He honestly thought Wally was going to kiss him!

Wally cocked his head, "this is what you meant, right?"

Dick nodded quickly, "s-sure, yup, definitely."

* * *

Dick and Wally were together at a park, Dick showing off his skills on the monkey bars.

Suddenly Dick was hanging upside down from the monkey bars. Wally cocked an eyebrow, "what are you doing?"

"Trying to kiss you?"

"You're going to fall," Wally stated matter-of-factly.

Dick paused, "shut up and kiss me, asshole, I'm getting lightheaded."

Wally chuckled before he leaned towards Dick and kissed him.

* * *

"Yo Rob! Bring me some chips!"

Wally had yelled from his spot on the couch.

Dick poked his head out from the kitchen, "maybe if you ask nicely."

Wally sighed, "oh wonderful and talented Robin, please bring me some crispy snacks so that I might behold your beauty!"

Dick came out of the kitchen, a bag of chips in hand, "that's more like it."

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who got into the prompts?


End file.
